Revenge
by clemintine fruity
Summary: Sakura goes on an S class mission to bring Sasuke back to the village Rated T for language.


Revenge

Sakura was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Tsunade had given her an S-rank mission to find Sasuke Uchiha. Her mind kept going back to when Sasuke had first left the village. How he had turned his back on everyone who had cared for him.

"What a fool I was" she said to herself "now that I had time to contemplate my thought I now realize that I was merely going after a shadow. A stupid fantasy that could only happen in a little girls dream."

She got out of bed and got dressed for her mission. She was to go by herself to the Land of Sound to bring him back dead or alive. She left her apartment and headed for the gate. It was a blistery morning and the moon was abreast on the horizen as was the sun, which was just turning a pale pink, still bearable to glance at. She wasn't in any hurry to find the little imp that had been a little fuck to everyone he met. She was just imagining all the possibilities she had to kill him or fately injure him.

It had gotten late and Sakua had stopped to make camp. She didn't carry lots of items with her because of all the extra and unneeded weight, so her camp only consisted of a sleeping bag and a fire pit.

_I'm going to catch that bastred evan if it's the last thing I do. He trys anything to fuck with me I'll take him down with me._ She started hacking at the firewood as if it were her victem himself. She ate some rice and went bed.

_Running…….. running, what am I running from? BAM!!! Gunshots, screams, crying people, I can't stand seeing people cry. BAM!!!!! More gunshots, damn it what am I running from?! Oomph!! Falling……falling, why am I falling?_

Sakura shot up and turned around. She was getting a sence that she was being watched. She got up and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Left, right, up, UP!!! Their came a figure jumping right on top of her. She got out of the way and started running as fast as she possibly could. Her lung were on fire and felt her heartbeat in her throut. She wanted to stop but her attacker was gaining on her. She had completely forgotten that she had crossed over to enemy lines. She had no allies here, she is now an army of one.

"Sakura"

She turned around and stared into the face of her persuer .Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor, murderer, childhood lover, attacker, backstabbing piece of shit on legs all wrapped up in one bundle of putrid, and revolting waste of human existence.

"Well"

"What are you doing out here Sakura?"

"Come to kick your ass."

"You always had a loud bark, but no bite."

"Bite my ass."

"Well it's a good thing you came when you did, Orochimaru sent me to go after you."

She tried a sweep kick but he only jumped and avoided. Sakura threw a punch and caught it with one hand and twisted her other arm behind her back.

"Did I also mention that you get to stay with me."

"I'd rather die!" She seethed through her teeth.

"I would have gladly arranged that but Orochimaru want you alive."

With that he gave a powerful blow to the back out her neck and she was knocked out cold.

Sakura woke up in a cold brick grey room with her hands tied. Suddenly a door behind her opened and Sasuke and Orochimaru walked in. Orochimaru kneeled in frount of her and held chin.

"You must be Sakura, I have a little proposal for you, I will let you live if you convince Tsunade to surrender. If not we will kill you."

"Kill me then cause I ain't doing it."

"Stubborn girl you are, Sasuke, Take her away and do what you want with her."

"Gladly"

He grabbed her wrist and led her through a labyrinth of hallways and doors until they stopped in front of one. It exactly like all the others but it gave off a more sickening aura.

"This is our room."

"Don't you mean your room."

"No"

As soon as they got into the room her shoved her against the wall.

"Do you know how long I have waited to put you in this position? Do you know how much I love you and through all the years we have spent together training that had restrained myself from you."

"Get off of me you prick!!!!!!"

"Can't you understand that I must have you!!"

He kissed her, passionately, Sakura tried shoving him off but he pressing her up against the wall too hard for her to do much of any movement. He moved his hands up her torso and stared unbuttoning her shirt.

He picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She tried rolling off but Sasuke moved too fast and was right on top of her now. He slipped her shorts off. She was now only in her underwear.

"Can't you understand that I hate you and your wasting your time if you think this is going to make me love you!!"

"Your right, which is why I am going to be the one to kill you."

"Try I dare you."

He pulled out a dagger and grabbed her neck.

"This will hurt me more you know."

"Too bad I won't be here to see your face."

Sakura then used a substitution justsu and left Sasuke holding a lantern. He turned it around and found a blank tag. He flipped it over and it exploded in his arms. He fell down unconscious and Sakura gathered her clothes and bolted out the window with Sasuke. She ran for hours until she was sure she was out of Sound. She tied up Sasuke and started a small fire. When it came to be dark he finally woke up to find out he was bound to a tree.

"Sakura"

"Hey Sleeping Beutey."

"You know your going to let me go."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me."

"Cut the shit, no one wants to hear it."

"But you know it's true."

"I'm handling sharp pointy objects and fire right now so would you shut the christ up."

"I remember when you used to never swear, now in almost every sentence you shoot them at me."

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that."

She leaped at him with a knife at hand and said,

"My job is to bring you back dead or alive and I would the happiest person in the world if I killed you right now."

"So do it."

And she did. She drove the knife right through his head and threw him in the fire. Two days later she arrived in the Leaf village with a bag of ashes. When Tsunade asked were Sasuke was Sakura held up the bag. They brought the bag to the land of lava and threw it in the closest volcano. About two weeks later Naruto found Sakura dead in her shower with the water still running. Nobody knows how she died, some say she felt guilty about killing Sasuke and killed herself, others say that Sasuke came back from the dead and killed her. Nobody knows for sure, but Naruto made sure Sakura had the proper burial and visits her grave every spring on her birthday, when the sakura blossoms were at their full bloom.

End

Hope you all liked it

Please Review

Happy Holidays


End file.
